puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoya Nomura
|Born = |Birth place = Ishikawa, Kanazawa, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Naoya Nomura |othernames= |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = AJPW Dojo Atsushi Aoki Hikaru Sato |debut = March 30, 2014 |retired = }} is Japanese professional wrestler. He currently works for All Japan Pro Wrestling. His career highlight was when he joined Evolution. He started to change his attire to Evolution colors and has yellow hair until he gave up of the stable he returned to his old attire. Early Life On is third year of elementary school he started rugby and body buiding. On October 2013 he was inducted to wrestling. At the Keiji Mutoh mass exodus of All Japan Pro Wrestling he stayed at the company and became the first trainee of the Jun Akiyama era in AJPW. Professional Wrestling Career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2014-Present) On March 30, 2014 Nomura made is debut in All Japan against his teacher Atsushi Aoki. Later in that year he was sidelined with an injury but after five months of recuperating, he returned on October. On January 2, 2015 at all Japan's New Year Wars 2015 he defeated Yuma Aoyagi to pick up his first win in All Japan. On October 23 they lost to a Union Pro team of Shuji Ishikawa and Hiroshi Fukuda in his first tag team match. On November 23 to December 6 Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi participated at World's Strongest Tag Determination League and both finished the tournament with only 2 points. On the final day of the tournament after Suwama attacked Kento Miyahara, Suwama announced that Nomura was the new member of the Evolution. On January 3 Nomura had an opportunity for the Gaora TV Championship and he lost to the defending champion Yohei Nakajima and he also changed is attire for the Evolution colors and has yellow hair. On April 9 to April 23 Nomura participated at the Champion Carnival and he defeated in his first match one of the reigning World Tag Team Champions The Bodyguard. At the end of the tournament, Nomura finished the tournament with only 2 points. On May 4, AJPW president Jun Akiyama made a surprise appearance for Wrestle-1, facing off with Keiji Mutoh with the two agreeing to a tag team match against each other on August 11. Later it was announced that Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi would be Akiyama's partner for the Pro Wrestling Love PPV. On July 30 Nomura announced that he was going to leave Evolution to start over his career. On August 11, Wrestle-1 presented an interpromotional six-man tag team match, which saw AJPW president Jun Akiyama take on former AJPW president Keiji Mutoh. In the match, the AJPW trio of Akiyama, Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi was victorious over the Wrestle-1 trio of Mutoh, Koji Doi and Kumagoro. After the Pro Wrestling Love PPV Nomura formed a team with Yuma Aoyagi and started a feud with Doi and Kumagoro.On September 19 Nomura and Aoyagi lost to Kento Miyahara and Jake Lee. After the match Miyahara and Lee invited them to join Nextream which they accepted. On November 11 it was announced that Nomura and Aoyagi would participate in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League at block B. At the start of World's Strongest Tag Determination League Nomura and Aoyagi lost to the teams of Jun Akiyama and Kendo Kashin, the reining World Tag Team Champions The Big Guns (Bodyguard and Zeus) and Get Wild (Takao Omori and Manabu Soya). In April Nomura took part of the 2017 Champion Carnival where he would finish the tournament with 4 points, scoring wins against former Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion Takao Omori adopting a new finisher in the process spear and even defeated Omori in 48 second sand against The Bodyguard. Afterwards Nomura challenged Bodyguard into a title match for the World Tag Team Championship with his partner being his Nextream stablemate Jake Lee who defeated Bodyguard's partner Zeus. On May 12 Nomura and Lee unsuccessfully challenged again Zeus and Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship. On July 17 Nomura and Jake Lee defeated Zeus and The Bodyguard to win the World Tag Team Championship. Nomura and Lee vacated the titles, after Lee was sidlined with a left knee ACL rupture. On September 30 Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi defeated Taka Michinoku and Black Tiger VII to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship. Nomura and Aoyagi vacated the titles, after Aoyagi was sidlined with a Ankle injury. They would regain the titles on July 29 from Jun Akiyama and Yuji Nagata. From November 13 to December 11, Nomura and Aoyagi took part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and seven losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. Later in 2019 Nomura would leave Nextram to join Jake Lee in Sweeper. In December, Nomura and Lee made it to finals of the 2019 World's Strongest Tag Determination League by finishing in second with a record of six wins and three losses. On December 9, they were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Violent Giants (Suwama and Shuji Ishikawa). Following the tournament, Nomura and Lee decided to disband the stable, after feeling a lack of unity within the stable due to Sai teaming with Zeus in the tournament. On December 21, Nomura, Lee and Koji Iwamoto announced the formation of a new stable called "Jin", literally translated to "Team". In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Frog Splash ** Maximum (High Angle Death Valley Bomb) ** Lancer (Spear) ** The Nomura Lock ''(Modified Grounded Abdominal Stretch) *'Signature moves''' ** Brainbuster ** Boston Crab ** Missle Dropkick ** Northern Lights suplex * With Yuma Aoyagi **Spear (Nomura) into a Jackknife hold (Aoyagi) combination *'Entrance Themes' **Heart of Soul by Osamu Suzuki Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Yuma Aoyagi **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jake Lee *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'316' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'342' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 References * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=97&nr=133#2014 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=14368&page=12 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=14368&page=16 * https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/野村直矢_(プロレスラー) * http://www.all-japan.co.jp/player/野村-直矢 * https://mobile.twitter.com/nomuraajpw External Links * Puroresu Spirit Profile * Cagematch Profile * AJPW Profile * Twitter Profile Category:Nextream Category:Evolution Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Sweeper Category:Jin